Stand Tall
by Flaminghammer1
Summary: After getting betrayed by the love of his life Percy Jackson gets a special mission from a man named Albus Dumbledore. Protect Harry Potter. Takes place during the fifth Harry Potter book and after the giant war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor the Harry Potter series. Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do.**

The boy in the shadows

It was a strange night at camp half blood. All of the campers were sleeping

soundly in bed, none of them knew that history was about to be made.

Up at the big house was the strangest meeting yet. There was a man with a long

white beard quite like Merlin's mind you. He had twinkling blue eyes and half

moon glasses that rested on his crooked nose. He was wearing robes, which was

the most peculiar thing about him. This man was Albus Dumbledore

Also in the big house was another man. This man was sitting comfortably in a

wheel chair stroking his brown beard. He had intelligent eyes that usually were

bright with curiosity and knowledge but at the moment looked tired, weary, like

he knew something dreadful was about to happen and he had no way of stopping it.

"Albus, now may not be the best time for them to cross paths . . . Perhaps we

should wait a few years"

" Chiron how can you be sure they won't be able to Handle each other, if they

are able to cooperate if would help our side greatly, Voldemort will be back

stronger than ever and I need someone who the dark lord will never suspect as a hero" Albus said massaging his

temple before continuing

" who would be a better teacher of defense than one of your best students . . . A child

of the big three perhaps."

" albus at the moment there are no children of any if the big three, the last

one was Thalia daughter of Zeus . . ."

" Chiron if you really do insist, but then I must make a deal, before our young

Harry Potter completes his years at Hogwarts you must send me a guard for harry potter" the man

reasoned.

Chiron sighed " fine, but let the gods witness that I am doing it for the

benefit of both our worlds" with that Albus smiled the disappeared with a crack.

The next morning

Chiron sat in his wheel chair drinking lemonade and playing card with the camp

director when an image of a young satyr appeared in front of him.

The satyr looked like all others but had a bad case of acne and a wispy goatee.

" ah Grover how is the search of demigods going" he asked tilting his head.

"Chiron you better come to Yancy, I have a feeling I found one. He smells

powerful very powerful. His name . . . Percy Jackson"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor the Harry Potter series. Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do. Just a quick thing I LOVE PERCABETH but in this story it has to be demolished for . . . . well you'll find out why**

Demigod World

3rd person

It was December 21st and a boy named Percy Jackson was lying on his bed rolling a promise ring through his fingers. What should have been the best day of his life turned out to be the worst. It all started a little over an hour ago. Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth were excited because they both had winter break at the same time. Percy and Annabeth weren't normal teenagers. They were both demigods. Annabeth was a child of the Greek goddess Athena and Percy Poseidon. Just this summer they had gotten together after saving the world for an evil titan lord. Well lets get on with the story shall we . . . you see Percy and Annabeth have been friends for the past five years depending on each other, to survive. Neither could live without the other. Percy and Annabeth's relationship ad been skyrocketing, well for Percy at least. He had bought a promise ring to give to her on their first date after being a part for months. Percy had decided to leave a trail of roses to their date site. He had gotten the idea from English class after seeing some movie just before the holidays. The roses started at the Athena cabin. It was the middle of the day and all the other campers were at their daily activities, Percy thought Annabeth was too but oh how wrong he was. As he approached the Athena cabin with a bouquet of flowers from the Demeter cabin he was just about to place the first one when he heard giggling and what sounded like . . . a moan?

He didn't want to pry so he was about to walk away when he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Are . . are you sure Percy won't find out?" The voice was wary but confident, Percy had a feeling he had heard the voice before but from where?

"Are you kidding, like he would step foot in a library much less the Athena cabin" Percy gulped, and felt a shiver go down his back. That was Annabeth's voice. He walked over to the window and saw him nuzzling he neck and her smiling down at him. It tore his heart in two, but he couldn't seem to look away as she kissed the strange boy. He looked like any other teenage dream with blonde hair and blue eyes . . . . the typical dreamy guy that girls fell for. Percy tore his eyes away from the scene and he dropped the flowers with a soft thud. He turned around and closed his eyes, it took everything he had in him to walk away and not go in there and kill the both of them. The image of them kissing was stuck in his mind like an endless torture. He was brought back to the present time snapping out of the worst flashback in his life, he took one look at the ring and closed a fist around is trying as hard as he could to break the little piece of jewelry. To symbolize his broken heart.

The next morning

Percy had fallen asleep with the ring still clutched in his hand. It had left a mark in his skin . . . an outline of the ring. There was a sudden banging on the door which awoke the young demi-god. He lazily rolled out of bed trudging to the door which seemed to be shaking from the rapid pounding. He opened the door to find a livid Annabeth, she looked like she had smoke coming from her ears. As soon as the door was open the yelling started.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! HOW COULD YOU FORGET OUR DATE! YOU NEVER SHOWED UP NOT TO LUNCH NOT TO DINNER THE CAMPFIRE IS ALREAY IN SESSION! DO NOT TELL ME YOU FELL ASLEEP ! I HAVENT SEEN YOU FOR MONTHS AND YOU SKIP OUR DATE FOR SOME EXTRA SLEEP!" she yelled causing him to flinch. While she was yelling he was pacing out analyzing her . . . she had a hickey on her neck.

"WELL!" she demanded snapping him out of his daze. Little did the young couple know that the whole camp was watching them. So Percy did the clever thing he always did when he spaced out during their conversations.

"huh?" he asked leaning on the doorway frame blocking her entrance into his cabin. While Annabeth was fuming the Stoll brothers were quietly snickering that would be until Katie Gardener smacked them upside the head.

" . . . .date?" Annabeth replied in a deathly calm voice that usually sent shivers down Percy's spine but honestly he wasn't scared of what was going to happen, he had nothing to mess up now.

"I dunno why do you have hickeys on your neck?" he replied casually checking the doorframe's chipped paint. But when he looked back at Annabeth her face looked shocked almost panicked. Campers looked at each other warily, Percabeth was their favorite couple it couldn't be possible that Annabeth was cheating on him.

"it was a curling iron, I burned myself . . . how could you accuse me of cheating on you!" though her words were convincing Percy could tell she was lying. After years of fighting side by side thinking as one he could tell.

"I may act stupid sometimes, but those are hickeys, no one in your cabin owns a curling iron, your hairs is naturally curly, and i know for a fact that you were kissing another guy right before lunch because I saw you" He said watching her go from astonished to ashamed.

" And here Athena was thinking that I was going to hurt you, sorry . . . no I'm not sorry we're done. I hope you have a great time with whoever you were kissing. Wait here for a sec I need to get something" Percy walked back into his cabin and Annabeth was on the verge of tears. The campers were frozen watching the scene in front of them. A tear escaped Annabeth's eye. Percy returned moments later with a ring in his hand. It was one of those couple rings so that when your holding hands the hearts are intertwined but when your apart they look like broken hearts. He took her palm and set both tings in it. As tears were streaming down her face now. She looked at the rings astonished.

"Percy were you . . ." she trailed off not wanting to think about how badly she messed up. As soon as she had seen Percy she felt ashamed, he was her one and only but not anymore.

"yeah . . . I was" His face hardened as he looked at the promise ring. He shook his head then spun on his heel and closed his cabin door. He leaned against it finally letting the tears fall; he slid down till he was sitting on the ground. Then gurgling, from in front of him. There was a shimmering like a rainbow. Someone was calling him? He watched as the image of a man in white robes like in one of those wizard movies appeared.

"Hello, why you must be Percy Jackson . . . we have much to discuss. I am Albus Dumbledore . . . . . . ."

Wizarding World

Meanwhile in the wizarding world a family of red heads and one black haired boy were in diagon alley. They were waiting for a girl named Hermione Granger . . . . . . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor the Harry Potter series. Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do.**

The boy in the shadows

The Wizarding World

3rd person

It was the day after New Year's and all the students were chatting aimlessly about what they had gotten for the holidays. But at the far end of the great hall three students were talking in low voices, The three kids at the table were best friends, you could tell by the way they sat closely together. But one pair always stealing looks at one another. The kid on the right had bright red hair was slouched over at the table hand on his chin, not really paying attention to what the other two were doing. But was staring anxiously at the table waiting for the magical plates of food to appear. Which if you hadn't guessed by now was Ronald Weasley.

The girl out of this trio was Hermione Granger. She had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She had a book in front of her labeled ancient ruins. It was faded and a rather large book.

The final boy in the group had raven black hair and emerald green eyes. ( much like our young Percy Jackson) he was rather skinny and even though had a smile on his face, behind his mask was a boy who had grown up too fast. His name was Harry Potter, he was the Wizarding equivalent of Percy Jackson but the unlike Percy his prophecy hadn't been fulfilled yet. Harry and Hermione were having a conversation about their friend "Padfoot" that was the code name for Harry Potter's godfather who was on the run from the Wizarding police. He was forced into a Wizarding prison for a crime he didn't commit.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, his voice echoing thought the great hall. In an instant everyone got quiet.

"Now, students before we eat this wonderful meal I have some very important announcements, quidditch practice will resume next week on Thursday…." After that Harry and Ron zoned out and decided to make strange faces at one another. While Hermione was listening intently. But what caught harry and Ron's attention was Hermione's gasp.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously.

"we-we-were getting a new student, in all of Hogwarts history …..no one has ever come here in mid semester" she stuttered baffled at the fact that Hogwarts would be getting a new student.

"and now without further ado, may I present our young Perseus Jackson" and with that announcement from Dumbledore the great hall's doors opened slowly and a boy who looked about 16 stepped out.

As The boy stepped through the door there were many sighs from the female students. The boy had well-toned muscles, and a Bermuda tan. He had raven black hair and sea green eyes that had a hint of mischief but sadness behind them too.

He stuck out like a red dot in a painting of all black. He wasn't wearing normal Hogwarts robes but dark washed skinny jeans and a blue V-neck shirt. He had a beaded necklace with strange symbols on it, and for a second while his arms were shifted towards the Gryffindor table Harry could of sworn he saw black marks on his arm. That from afar look suspiciously like the mark of a death eater,

**Just kidding xD not going to end it here, the stupid flu epidemic going around United states is making me want to sit in the same position for hours. :P**

Harry let out a gasp, and some other Gryffindor's did too at the sight of the mark. As one of the first years pointed to the boys arm. Perseus's eyes widened as he looked down, and quickly covered his forearm with his sleeve.

"ehm,ehm" a voice interrupted. It was a rather short woman wearing all pink she resembled a toad quiet a lot.

"ehm Dumbledore, you have told me nothing of our new student" She said with a mad glint in her eye as she stepped down from the teachers table and walked down the rows of tables filled with students. As she got to young Perseus she eyed him warily with a displeasing look on her face.

" And why Mr. Jackson are you not wearing proper school attire? You look like….. what do those muggles call it….delinquent" she settled on. As she walked around him inspecting his outfit like it was the most displeasing thing in the world.

After a full rotation she stopped right in front of him and he gave her a lopsided grin with a smirk on his face.

'with all due respect ma'am , I wouldn't be talking about anyone else's appearances, at least I don't look like a toad."

All around the great hall muffles of laughter were heard from students. But a sigh from Dumbledore was heard. Professor Umbridge huffed angrily.

"A month's detention should do it Mr. Jackson starting tonight!" But the boy merely raised his eyebrows

"I'd hate to burst your bubble Ms. Toad" he tapped his foot an amused glint in his eye.

"But technically you can't suspend me since I'm not a student yet. Haven't been assigned to a house" with that he looked to the front of the room licked his dry lips, and patted professor umbridge on the back.

"perhaps you'll get me next time" with a wink he strode up to the front of the hall and smiled at Dumbledore. The twin Weasleys Fred and George grinned at the thought of a new trouble maker.

Professor Umbridge was still stunned at the front of the room. But quickly regained her dignity and wiped her hands on her skirt stood up straight. Took a breath and slowly walked back to her seat at the teachers tables not without sending a glare to the new student.

As Perseus looked around the room he noticed all eyes were on him and his confidence wavered.

"What'd I do?" he asked innocently, honestly wondering why everyone was staring at him.

Some of the students chuckled at his uneasiness. Dumbledore just smiled with a twinkle in his eye. He waved his wand a wooden chair appeared. With an old looking hat upon it.

"Perseus com-"Dumbledore started but not before some students let out a snort at the name. While Percy interrupted him.

"Please Albus, as I said before, call me Percy"

'alright, Percy… if you would care to sit down in this chair and put the hat on your head it shall determine what house you will be put into." Percy started at the hat weirdly as Dumbledore spoke.

"my future depends on a hat, that's not anything to be afraid of at all" he muttered. He walked up to the chair and picked up the hat. But just before he was about to place it on his head the hat shouted Gryffindor louder than ever before.

All the teachers stared at the hat speechlessly, the hat didn't even touch his head before it declared him strong, brave, confident. Courageous, and daring" The Gryffindor's were speechless. The ones that saw the mark on his arm (Harry) was suspecting that he would be put in slytherin.

Dumbledore looked at the newest member of Gryffindor and smiled at his bewildered face.

"looks like our newest student doesn't need a hat to define who he is, but his actions speak for him…..as well as the marks on his arm" he whispered the last part.

"Percy Jackson will be joining the fifth year, so why don't you three over their make room for him. Harry slid down the bench as Percy took a seat beside him; not missing the glare sent his way by the chosen one.

"And with that happy note, let dinner begin"

**The next chapter should be up next week, I will be posting another Nancy Bobofit chapter soon so look out for it. And as another note I do not own the Percy Jackson series nor the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling does and that goes for Rick Riordan too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does and J.K Rowling owns Harry potter. Ok you want to know why I have trouble updating my newer story's it's because I try and make them the best I can be and there are so many bad Harry potter and Percy Jackson crossovers out there that if there is even one thing that is bad in my writing I delete the whole thing cause I feel like you all will hate it…..Anyway since nobody is probably reading this authors note, without further ado The boy in the shadows. BTW if you have any questions pm me or post it on my wall I'll try and answer it ASAP.**

Harry's pov

Okay, I'll admit it I think I may have overreacted at the arrival of the new kid…well he's almost an adult. To be truthful he's actually quite nice. After dinner the twins brought him back to the common room and to be frank I was a little scared they all had this weird glint in their eye. It was the look of when Fred and George had a crazy idea that was going to harm the school in some way or another. This is how the night went.

**(When slanted means that in a flashback or memory whatever word floats your boat and um well this is my first flash back so try not to flame)**

_Flashback _

_Ron and I were into a game of chess by the fire, we were sitting in the chairs closest to the fire and Hermione was leaning against my chair knitting away furiously. She was using a sea green ball of yarn; it sort of reminded me of the new kids eyes. It was a brisk and cool night the windows in the common room were opened slightly giving us fresh air but not too much to make us cold. _

_The common room was only half full but had a group of girls chattering loudly and blushing in the far right hand corner. I didn't really care what they were talking about but every once and a while Hermione would scowl so I could tell she was listening. _

_When suddenly the painting swung open and I could hear the Twins loud laughs as they entered their arms around the new kids shoulders. Lee Jordan was clutching his stomach as Percy shook his head grinning. All of a sudden the girls in the corner grew quiet as they watched Percy. I rolled my eyes, and made my move on the chess board _

"_Pawn to E 4" I called as my piece moved across the board. Ron grinned _

"_And check mate…..mate" He called as he made the final move instantly trapping my king. I sighed, Ron always won I was used to it by now. I looked around the room to find that the new kid wasn't laughing anymore but his head was tilted to the side as he watched our chess pieces immediately re arrange themselves on the chess board. He looked confused and startled….almost like he'd never seen magic before. He turned away from watching us and shook his head, maybe trying to get rid of his thoughts. He pointed to Hermione who was knitting by the fire and nudged Fred who nodded grinning. Now I was curious, I watched as Percy cautiously approached our table. With his back turned to Fred and George he didn't look as confident but wary like he wasn't sure if what he was doing was a good idea or not . _

_ He went around our table and sat crisscrossed on the ground in front of Hermione. By now he had caught Ron's attention who was staring at him weirdly. He cautiously brought a finger up to Hermione and poked her shoulder lightly. She was so immense in her knitting that she hadn't noticed him. When she didn't respond he scratched his head stumped. Then he tried a different tactic._

"_Hi… I'm Percy, you must be Hermione" As soon as the words left his lips her eyes shot up and stared at him in shock as did the rest of the common room. Everyone except for Fred, George and Lee who were writing down something on a paper. _

"_yes, I'm Hermione. How do you know my name?" she asked her voice wavering. He grinned _

"_ahh you are alive, um Fred told me your name. Listen there is a rumor going around that you like to knit for the house elves. Well I was wondering if I could borrow some yarn …. To make something" He looked like he was choosing his words carefully. Hermione looked at him suspiciously. _

"_when I'm done I swear you'll get to see it first and it's going to be amazing" He pleaded. She thought about it a grin slowly stretching across her face. My mouth was hanging open…he wanted to knit…..for house elves. Maybe he wasn't a rebel after all. _

"_Sure! DO you want me to show you how to make certain stitches? OH and what color would you like? How much do you need?" She replied enthusiastically. He smiled at her_

"_You are really nice. No I think I am okay on the making it part…I want it to be a surprise. I am probably going to need maybe 6-8 balls of yarn. Preferably pink…" he trailed off biting his lip which seemed to make Hermione's breath stop. I looked over at Ron I was pretty sure I have a strange look in my eye but Ron seemed to be twitching with anger?_

_Hermione smiled at him as she waved her wand and conjured what looked a mountain of pink fuz. _

"_perfect Hermione, Thanks" He said scooping up the balls of yarn tousling the top of her head. He walked back to the twins and Lee who grinned at him they quickly disappeared out the common room door but not before Percy stuck his head around the corner and smiling._

"_And oh Hermione….. make sure that you forget what happened tonight tomorrow….For your own good " with that he swept out the common room smirking. _

_Flashback over!_

Weird, trust me I know. Well anyway I was on my way to DADA where the only defense we will be learning is how to defend your selves from book paper cuts. Our first class of the day hasn't even started yet, but Ron and Hermione are already bickering like an old married couple. We had just arrived outside the DADA classroom when we saw all of the other students standing outside and Percy leaning against the wall twirling a pen in his hand. He gave me a lopsided grin, pushed himself off the wall with one foot and walked over.

" I just wanted to thank Hermione and she'll see what I made with the yarn in a few short moments" Before I could process what that statement meant professor Umbridge came toddling down the halls.

"sorry I am late class, I hope you haven't been waiting long. If you could just enter the class room" With that all of the students came filing in one by one I heard several gasps from classmates. As I entered the room I am not going to lie I was pretty much in shock.

The Room was covered in pink yarn which all leaded to the chalk board and on the Chalk board written in sloppy hand writing was the words

"Voldemort is alive"

-PJ

When Umbridge entered the room her face turned a shade of purple that uncle Vernon would have been very proud of. Hermione was staring at Percy with looked like an amused yet angry expression on her face.

"WHO DID THIS" she spluttered. She walked up and down the line of students until she stopped at Percy who was staring at the chalk board. I've got to admit he had a wonderful poker face.

"Mr. Jackson" her voice was deathly calm but she was trembling with rage.

"Do you by any chance know how all of this got here" she tried again. Percy just smiled.

"Professor do you know any other student here with the initials PJ"

Que, the eye twitch.

"Mr. Jackson, if you would be so kind to escort yourself to my office. I would like to speak to you… alone" her voice was getting slightly more agitated now.

"yes…in a minuet I have something very important to share with the class. He walked over to the chalk board and pulled down what looked like a blank screen for a projector. Much like the one professor Snape showed us in our third year. He then closed the shades making it get darker in the room.

"Jackson! What do you think you're doing" As the words left her lips he took out a remote from his pocket and pushed a button in it making a film show up on the screen. It was also accompanied by strange music…. The screen showed a bunch of blue men?

**(video to the side I suggest you watch it to get the hilarity of the situation)**

When the video ended the curtains opened up and there was a roar of laughter throughout the classroom.

"PERSEUS JACKSON" Umbridge yelled her face looked like it was about to implode. She looked around the class room but our newest student was nowhere to be seen. Now most kids say that the first day back from a long break is terrible the worse than taking an exam. But today may have been the best DADA class with Umbridge I've ever had….. and all thanks to Percy Jackson.

**Did I do okay? I know you guys wanted a chapter and I needed a filler chapter so I thought a little bit of comedy would be good….if you even thought it was funny. If you want a dedication the first one to say that they want one in the comments gets one! I am going to try and update all of my story's at least once a week. Sorry for the wait, give me your feedback in the comments I would love some feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The harry potter series they belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. I hope you like this chapter spent a really long time working on it. ( longer than I should have)**

3rd Person

Over the next couple days the golden trio found out that Percy was not the best student. But he was definitely not the worst. Harry was dreading this day more than anything, it was the very first potions class for Percy, and he wasn't quite sure how Snape would react to the new student.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found that Percy was actually a very cool and easy going guy. May get into a lot of trouble but he was very fun to be around. The only thing that bugged Harry and Ron about Percy was how much attention he got. Mostly from girls, they even had caught Hermione staring at him with a dazed look on her face. There were other weird things about Percy that everyone seemed to notice. The second night he was here during dinner time. Professor Dumbledore came up to him and made him sit at a different table. It was a square blue table with four chairs around it. When Dumbledore made Percy sit there he scowled and was moody for the rest of the night. Not to mention when Dumbledore told him something if possible he scowled even more. When the trio asked him why he had to sit there a flash of panic ran through his face. But was gone in a millisecond

"Professor toad face, she um-ah said as my punishment I had to sit at this table for the rest of the school year…. For every meal" He settled on.

"What was Dumbledore telling you?" Hermione asked, Percy sighed.

"I have to wear the stupid uniform starting tomorrow" As he walked away they could hear him grumbling in annoyance. There was something strange about Jackson, and if anyone was going to find out what it was going to be them.

It was breakfast time, and Hermione couldn't help but notice how lonely Percy looked at his own table. Je was pushing some scrambled eggs around his plate. She was about to go and tell Ron and Harry that they should sit with him when he got up and walked out of the dining room.

Percy's Pov

Percy had finished his food and got from his table. He decided that it was about time he explored Hogwarts. So he walked around the halls and got some strange looks from ghosts. He hadn't been in contact with camp since he'd left and all the ghosts did was remind him of Nico, and how much he missed all of his…. Friends. Percy found himself thinking about Annabeth every single day. It's like she would creep up in his mind and make sure that he wouldn't forget her.

Everything reminded him of her.

Every time a girl with blonde hair passed by he would find himself stopping and clutching his heart. It would remind him of how her curls (even though not always brushed) would bounce when she walked, and how soft her hair was. He felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest every time he thought about her. But the bad memories always came crashing back.. His mind would make sure that no matter where he was he could always picture that boy and Annabeth kissing. The image made him want to curl up in a ball and die. It made him want to kill himself just to escape that pains coming from his heart.

His mother told him, when he had broken up with Annabeth. Hat first loves are always the hardest to forget. But he knew that no matter how hard he tried he would never get Annabeth out of his mind. If first loves are the hardest to get over, then true love would be harder. He would rather hold up the sky for the rest of eternity if it meant getting Annabeth out of his mind.

When the golden trio walked back up to the common room to get their bags. When they got down from the dorms and were about to walk to potions they noticed Percy sitting on one of the sofa chairs looking like someone had hit him with a shovel. There was a piece of paper crumpled up in his hand, and they could tell he was on the verge of tears.

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other warily before approaching him.

"Percy….. are you okay?" Hermione asked kneeling down next to the chair. The sound of her voice seemed to knock him out of his daze. He saw the three looking at him cautiously and managed to put a smile on his face. A fake smile.

"… Just F-fine, what do we have next" he replied. His voice cracked at the word fine. Something was definitely up.

"Potions next" harry told him coming closer. Percy smiled again and brushed his hands on his pants while getting up.

"Better get my bag then, he threw the crumpled up piece of paper in the fire and walked up to his dormitory. When he was gone Hermione snatched the letter out of the fire.

"Hermione" Harry hissed "that's an invasion of privacy. But Hermione wasn't listening as she unraveled the half burnt paper.

"It says…." Hermione stopped and cocked her head to the side.

"I think it says… I'm sorry ….. and I still love you" She finished. The trio made eye contact.

"Oi. Who's that from" asked Ron moving closer to the paper.

"Someone named Annab- the rest is burned"

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made Hermione crumple up the paper and tossed it back in the fire. Percy soon appeared in the doorway, wearing his new robes.

"I hate schools with uniforms, I look terrible" With that he swept out of the common room with his side bag on his shoulder. The trio followed Percy out of the common room, only to find him waiting for them outside the painting.

"I think you look good in robes" said Hermione blushing, her eyes widened realizing that she had said that out loud. Percy looked at her curiously.

"Um… thanks?" he said uncertainly. Hermione scurried away leaving the boys dumbstruck. Percy scratched his black hair.

"so…. Will the potions master kill us if were late?" Harry and Ron unfroze and nodded.

"we better run, unless you want to be scrubbing the toilets for detention" As the boys ran to the dungeons, Percy suddenly stopped in his tracks, he clutched his heart and his eyes were closed. Harry and Ron stopped as well.

"what is it Percy?" They asked trying to catch their breath, "is everything okay? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Percy shook his head

"you go on ahead….. I just need to do something" Harry and Ron shared a glance.

"You sure? Want us to come with you?" Percy shook his head

"Just try and make sure that you're not late" With that Percy turned around and walked away.

Harry and Ron shared a concerned glance but decided to continue running to potions.

Percy pov

I suppose you're all wondering why I stopped running. Honestly I don't care if I was going to be late to potions. I just knew I had to do something really important and if I didn't I knew I never would have. This wasn't the first note Annabeth had sent to me, I had gotten a few all of them saying how sorry she was and how she wanted us to be seaweed brain and wise girl again. But the last letter hit me hard. I realized, that if I wanted to get her out of my head, and to stop this constant pain I was going through I had to tell her.

So I went up to the second floor, Fred and George told me that there was a girls bathroom that no one ever used. I kept a drachma in my bag just in case I need to contact someone. I reached the bathroom and could tell no one used it. There was dust everywhere and broken mirrors above the sinks. Sinks…. I took out riptide, pen form of course and uncapped it. It was weird not having to fight a monster every day. Almost like vacation…. but at school. I slashed one of the sinks open spewing water in a mist form. I rummaged through my bag to find a drachma. I pulled it out and threw it into the mist.

"O'iris goddess, accept my offering, show me Annabeth chase at camp half-blood"

The mist shimmered and I saw Annabeth sitting in the dining pavilion with her siblings. She looked like wreck she had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. I wanted so badly to tell her everything was going to be alright, I wanted to forgive her right then and there and go back to camp half blood and hold her in my arms again. But I stayed firm I was here to tell her one thing and one thing only.

"Annabeth?" I asked carefully. Her head snapped up and when she saw me through the iris message her jaw dropped.

"Percy?!" She grinned "have you gotten my letters?" By now the whole camp was watching. I could hear the Stoll brothers fighting to get off the bench.

"Percy, Percy!" Travis yelled

"No Percy don't listen to him!"  
"HEY" I heard a hand being slapped over a mouth.

"I wanted to say hello first!" Conner whined. I chuckled.

"Hi guys, it's nice to see you but I really got to tell Annabeth something" Annabeth looked at me her eyes shining with hope.

"yeah Percy?"

"Can… can you please stop sending me letters. I am supposed to be undercover and if I get one more letter from you saying how you made a mistake and how you still love me, I may just kill myself….. every time you remind me of what you did…. Just makes me want to curl up in a ball and cry. So honestly what are you trying to do here? Did you expect everything just to go back to normal and be like it used to? Cause honestly it hurt enough being betrayed by my best friend/girlfriend, every time I read your letter I want nothing more than to forgive you, but I know in my heart that it is the wrong decision. I don't think I'll ever see you in the same way again, children of Athena are supposed to be wise, well you should of thought of everything you were putting on the line while being with him. You not only lost a boyfriend but a best friend, I'm sorry if I wasn't the best boyfriend in the world. But I loved you more than anything in this world and I thought the feeling was mutual." Percy chuckled sadly "I don't want to be with a girl who thinks I don't love them. The minuet I laid eyes on you Annabeth I knew I was a goner, heck I literally would hold up the sky to make sure you were safe and happy. But I….. I just don't know any more, I don't want to crawl to the end of the earth just to see you smile… if that smile wasn't meant for me. So what I am trying to say is …. please just don't talk to me, don't contact me, just forget about everything, and just forget that you ever met me. So maybe you were right all those years ago... Athena and Poseidon aren't meant to work together"

With that I slashed my hand through the mist not wanting to see her heartbroken look. Then I did something that I haven't done in years. I sat down on the bathroom floor my back against the sink, and I cried"

Harry's Pov

It was 20 minutes into class when Percy finally showed up. Snape was fuming.

"Well, well looks like Mr. Jackson finally decided to join us" Percy didn't reply but took the empty seat in the back next to Pansy Parkinson, who looked over joyed to have Percy sitting next to her.

"Well Jackson, what's your excuse? Were you fighting evil demons in the hall way? Or you were you blowing up the great hall? I looked at your record looks like you have a thing for blowing up cars, whether they work or not. I'm sure you were just thinking of another way to injure thousands of people and have everyone forgive you. Tell me, how many people died in Washington because of your little incident" Everyone was staring at Percy. His head was staring down at the desk and his hands were balled into fists.

"Maybe you were thinking about joining the death eaters, I heard a lot of your friends were traitors" That set Percy of the edge he pounded his fist on the desk. The potion vials were shaking and gasps' were heard around the room as a trails of water seemed to be making it's way toward Percy.

"How dare you" Percy's voice was deathly calm which made him even scarier. He raised himself from the chair and looked snape dead in the eyes. Percy's eyes were terrifying it made even snape take a step back; it was like a miniature hurricane was storming through them.

"How dare you accuse me of associating with death eaters, at least I'm not the one which the tattoo on my arm symbolizing that I was on the wrong side!"

"Well Mr. Jackson, if you are so intent on bringing up tattoos why don't you show the class what's on your forearm" Snape shot back. Percy's anger seemed to melt away as panic fled through his face. What was he hiding?

Percy's pov

What would they see? Would the mist change my tattoo and make it look like a death eater mark? Or would they see SPQR and the symbol? Surely someone would figure it out if everyone saw SPQR. Did I mention that I hate the potions teacher for putting me in this position? Now if I didn't show the class they'll think that I am a death eater.

I made my decision, I really wish Annabeth hadn't messed everything up and we were here together. She could of gotten me out of this mess easily. I walked up to the front of the class, I pulled up the sleeve on the arm without the tattoo.

I saw snape narrow his eyes with one quick motion the sleeve on my other arm was down exposing my tattoo. I sucked on my teeth it was a losing situation. I could tell from the shocked looks on my Gryffindor classmates I had betrayed there trust, looks like the mist made it look like a death eater tattoo. Whereas the Slytherin's were grinning like Cheshire cats. I scowled Nothing good comes out of being a demigod.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own the Harry Potter series. Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do. I am so sorry for the late update I've been so busy with school and high school results. Btw this chapter is dedicated to Summerintheclouds because she made me this awesome Story cover! In other news I am officially on spring break so expect another update in the next week… maybe.**

Divination Class

The day before break Percy only had one class that he was required to attend, Divination. Percy had gotten to class earlier than his classmates who were huffing and puffing at the bottom of the stairs. Percy's legs ached it was the most exercise he had done in a while, there weren't any monsters to fight at Hogwarts…. Teachers and bullies maybe but this may have been the longest time he'd gone without having to take out riptide.

Percy didn't have high expectations for divination class seeing that his ex-girlfriend would sprout out a prophecy when asked. He took out a notebook and started doodling in it, just something to keep his hands busy while he waited for class to start. He wasn't even looking down at the paper but around the room. It was a musty old room that looked almost like the inside of a teapot. There were broken teapots cluttering the sides of the room and books that looked like gibberish to Percy. Slowly as the class filed in he noticed that Ron and Harry were the last to enter, the only available seats were the ones next to Percy. He scowled as Ron and Harry shared an uneasy glance before sitting down. They seemed to make an effort to turn their backs from Percy and exclude him from any conversation they were having.

Percy rolled his eyes, but jumped when he saw a tall lanky figure staring at him from across the room. She had bushy white/gray/blonde hair and large glasses that made her look like a tall bug. She stared curiously at Percy and blinked a couple times, if Percy wasn't already freaked out by this woman now he was. She stepped out of the corner and into the front of the room opening her arms as if embracing an invisible person.

"Today class we will be reading tea cups again, so if I could have any volunteers to pass out the pots?" she selected a girl he recognized as Lavender who seemed more than eager to do the job.

Ron's voice startled him.

"Bloody e'll what are you drawing in your notebook there?" Once Percy realized Ron was in fact talking to him, he looked down at what his hand had subconsciously been doing on the paper. It was a familiar array of Greek letters written down about 10-15 times in his notebook.

Ανναμπεθ

Percy scowled before ripping the paper out of his notebook and crumpling it up.

"It's nothing….." he muttered. Ron and Harry shared an uneasy glance both getting a good look at what was written on the page. It had looked like a different language. Harry quickly wrote down the strange word that he had seen before it had escaped his mind completely. Perhaps Hermione would know what it meant. Finally Lavender got to their table and poured them three cups of tea.

"Now class drink up! And remember the leaves always mean something!" Percy drank his cup with a disgusted look on his face he never liked tea but he finished the cup and passed it to Ron who gave his own cup to Harry, who gave his cup to Percy.

"Well I see what looks like a dog…. So maybe someone you know will get a dog or you'll get a dog" Percy inferred not liking this class already.

"Err Ron… yours just looks like a tea leaf to me…. So according to the book you're going to get devoured by a carnivorous plant and like it?"

"I have no idea what yours is Percy" But unfortunately Ron had chosen the wrong time to say those words Professor Trelawney was passing by and had overheard him.

"Give me the cup boy, give me the cup!" She drawled reaching out for the tea cup in Ron's hands. But apparently Ron moved to slow for Trelawney she snatched the cup out of his hand and stared at it intensely before dropping the cup and staring at Percy her mouth agape.

"You… you …. A TRIDENT" she announced catching the attention of all the students in the room.

"Never have I seen this in all my years of teaching! This is one of the worst symbols of all! You have a terrible connection to the sea Mr. Jackson it would be best if you stay as far away as possible from it!" Percy looked unimpressed with the prediction.

"You're kidding, you may be the worst divination teacher ever. You call that a prediction that is awful! My ex-girlfriend is gifted with the sight of the prophecy and what you just did there not telling the future! It's more likely that I would be mauled by a bear shot out to space and return back to earth then drown or something along those lines. When this becomes a real class, and you start teaching something useful, call me." With that Percy left the room but not before slamming the door much like Hermione all those years ago.

Dumbledore's office

"IMPERTIENANT"

"SELFISH"

"TWAT"

"INSUFERABLE"

"ARROGANT"

"NO REGARD FOR THE RULES"

There were 3 teachers standing side by side next to Dumbledore's desk. It was quite a strange array of people towering over the head masters desk, one was a very short lady dressed in pink. Her hair was curled and shiny but so short it made her look quite like a mushroom from behind. This was Dolores Umbridge. Also standing quite tall over the headmaster's desk was a man dressed in black robes with pitch black long greasy hair. The third figure was definitely the strangest out of the three at her side was a large crystal ball, she had wispy bushy hair that went a little below her shoulders, and she had large spectacles making her eyes look very big and bug like. All three of these teachers were complaining about a particular new student.

"HE DEFILED MY OFFICE!"

"HE QUESTIONED MY TEACHING ABILITIES"

"DISRUPTION TO MY CLASS, AND TALKED BACK TO ME!"

Dumbledore calmly took his half-moon glasses off and closed them. He placed his fingers at the bridge of his nose and tried to get rid of the oncoming headache. Sighing, Dumbledore picked up his wand and waved it with a quick flick at the end of his movement. 3 chairs sprouted behind the professors. Dumbledore cleared his throat a few times to assure silence.

"Please, sit down… I think I may have a solution to our little problem-"

"Ehmn, Ehmn" Umbridge interrupted him, she plopped herself down on the chair and dusted off her dress. She leaned towards Dumbledore her brown cruel eyes boring into Dumbledore's twinkling blue ones.

"Well, Dumbledore before you propose your solution to our little problem I would like to understand why you have decided to let Mr. Jackson come to Hogwarts. I can see one solution to this problem and that is expelling the student."

"Well Dolores, Mr. Jackson may be tough, but he is a very good addition to Hogwarts" He shared an uneasy glance with Snape, both knowing Percy Jackson's secret.

"I propose we give the students …. Spring break. It would do them all some good to have some time off before the test coming off, and who knows maybe Mr. Jackson will have blown of some steam and come back to Hogwarts ready to learn"

"Dumbledore…. I do not agree with this plan-"Dolores started before a wave of the hand cut her off.

"Unfortunately I do not need your approval why I released the announcement just yesterday that Spring break will commence tomorrow. Now if you'll all excuse me I have to take a trip to Hogsmeade I've had a craving for butter beer all day. …." With that Dumbledore stood up from his desk picked up his spectacles and swept out of the room.

It was the day before spring break. Fifth year students had the afternoon off to pack their things and most were outside in the sunshine relaxing. Percy Jackson was sitting legs crossed next to the lake, His back was straight and his eyes were closed. He was calming the nerves in less than a day he would be at camp half-blood….. the place he least wanted to be. But apparently students weren't allowed to stay at Hogwarts during this time, the past few weeks had been a nightmare for Percy. It was like the whole school was ignoring him. Even the Slytherns apparently being in Gryffindor and a death eater was a big no-no. Lying in the green grass next to Percy was his school bag which currently held a book on architecture….. He had seen it in the Library and…. Well he knew Annabeth would love to read it. Even if he never wanted to speak to her again….. That smile that she would get on her face when she saw it…. It was the right thing to do… no it was the nice thing to do.

Even though the sky was clear and the birds were chirping Trouble was brewing as Percy opened his eye to find a fellow Gryffindor staring him right in the eye from across the lawn. The eyes were accusing and angry but questioning. He knew the look in those eyes….. it was the same look Annabeth got every time she was trying to figure out a puzzle. The difference is these eyes weren't a breathtaking grey, but a warm brown. Almost like melting chocolate, the girl had bushy brown hair and a lean figure. Percy knew who she was…. While Dumbledore was educating Percy about Harry Potter he had mentioned Hermione as one of Harry's best friends.

He hated that look she gave him, it made his insides churn. He blinked and suddenly it wasn't Brown bushy hair sitting on Hermione's shoulders but dirty blonde, and her eyes had changed to a stormy grey soon he found his heartbeat getting faster and his breath hitched as his mind made the alteration from Hermione to Annabeth. He brought his hands from his sides and curled them into fists caught in between his figures were blades of grass getting ripped out of the ground. He dropped his gaze from Hermione and glared at the ground instead, trying to get his breathing back to normal. But it was too late memories rushed back it was too late to turn back the damage done his mind was remembering every little thing he missed about Annabeth. The was her hair was never straight, that every time he was in trouble just her being there he would make him feel safe, every time he did something stupid those sweet kisses he would receive, Every thought that entered his head made his stomach feel like it was on a rollercoaster that feeling like an air bubble was expanding in your stomach, painful but addicting all at the same time. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a soft tap on his back. His eyes shot open and he whirled around to find the headmaster staring down at him.

"Percy would you care to accompany me on a trip to Hogsmeade we have much to discuss" Albus made it clear that the only choice was for Percy to come with him but remained smiling. Sighing Percy picked his bag up from the ground and motioned for Albus to lead the way.

The golden Trio watched from afar as the headmaster made away with Percy Jackson.

down in the grass. Hermione shot him a look.

"I think we're all judging Percy too harshly, I mean we didn't even give him a chance to explain himself…"

Grumbling Ron retorted "Bloody e'll Hermione your only on his side because you fancy him"

Harry on the other hand ignored the two as they once again were bickering; he watched Percy and Dumbledore walk away. This year Dumbledore had been abnormally cold to Harry….. why would the Headmaster want to talk to Percy? Harry scowled as the headmaster and Percy walked farther and farther away.

Dumbledore got a seat in the back of the three broomsticks and ordered two butter bears. Percy massaged his neck with one hand while his other hand was drumming his fingers along the table. Percy's eyes darted around the pub looking from person to person, scanning the room for a monster. Dumbledore watched sadly, Percy's eyes were always darting around the room, looking at people suspiciously. Albus hoped that Harry would never have to experience what Percy went through, to get rid of the happy look in one so young was truly a crime. Percy was 17 his life should of just been beginning but instead he looked as if he would rather be put out of this world then be walking on it as a demigod.

"Percy, I brought you here for a reason and it wasn't for accompaniment to get butter beer. We've been having problems with you and the teachers at Hogwarts…" Percy snorted no longer looking around the room but straight at Dumbledore.

"your defense against the dart arts teacher is a toad that looks like it was spray painted pink, your potions master is a slimy man that tried to see how far he could go before I would talk back, and your divination teacher wouldn't know about foretelling the future if a prophecy hit her in the face" Percy finished leaning back in his chair he grinned.

"So what's up?"

"Well Mr. Jackson many things are up. But back to the subject at hand can you at least try not to kill any of my professors; it's hard to get anyone to sign up nowadays"

Percy scowled and mumbled something about trying harder. **(- Sound familiar anyone?:D)**

"Mr. Jackson, I know you're not looking forward to spring break….since you would have to go back to camp half-blood. I was wondering if you would like to continue protecting Harry during this time. You see he will be staying with his godfather Siri- Padfoot…." Dumbledore trailed off as the waitress came over with the butter beers.

Percy shot her a quick smile that could make any girl swoon as she placed the glass in front of him. She seemed startled for a moment before blushing furiously and handing Dumbledore his Butter beer. She walked away but this time with a strut to her step.

"As I was saying….. When the dark lord first rose to power I formed the order of the phoenix. One by one most of the members fell to the hands of the dark lord. But since he has returned so has the order. You could stay in the orders headquarters for spring break…. But on one condition."

"And what would that condition be?"

"I want you to join the Order of the Phoenix"

**I tried to make Professor Trelawney seem kinda crazy erm tell me if you liked it disliked it comment please. Sorry I would of written more but I am just way to tired! Night all! **

**Sincerely M**


	7. Chapter 7 - Friends

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NEITHER DO I OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES J.K ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN DO! I AM VERY VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND WILL BE MAKING IT UP TO YOU BECAUSE I AM IN A WRITTING FRENZY RIGHT NOW AND I WONT STOP TILL I AM FINISHED WITH AT LEAST ONE MORE CHAPTER! PROMISE

Percy's pov... sorta

Walking through camp half blood was a nightmare. There was pointing and staring, almost like when he had taken his first tour of the camp when he was 12. Percy wasn't sure what made them stare at him. He definitely looked much different than he did in December. The most noticeable difference was his height, he had grown about 3 inches making him tower well over 6 feet. But after the breakup Percy would like to think he had gone through a Nico phase. He didn't go completely Goth but now wore black ripped skinny jeans as much as he could. Currently he was wearing the exact jeans, a blue shirt (that fit him quite well, showing off his muscles) a black leather jacket, gray van's and aviators. The only reason why Percy took the aviators was to hide his eyes, he had to look strong, if he saw Annabeth he knew…. Just knew his knee's would go weak, but he had to stand tall and show her that he was doing fine, no matter how much his heart would break all over again.

The green grass was still wet from the early morning dew, the satyrs playing volleyball were whispering animatedly about his current situation. But Percy didn't care, as long as he had his head held high and blocked it all out, he would be fine. By now you're all probably wondering what he was doing in camp half-blood and why he wasn't in the current Order of the Phoenix meeting, well when Percy got out of Hogwarts he got an iris message coming from Chiron telling him that he needed to have a chat. In two days Percy would be back in London trying to find his way to Grimmuald place and instead of finding headquarters he would most likely burn down a park, or blow up some famous museum….. But why not try right? By the time Percy got to the big house he realized he had picked the worst possible time to come have his chat with Chiron. It was breakfast time, which meant almost everyone would be in the pavilion. Percy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he had two options either wait in the big house and do nothing for the next hour which would drive him crazy. Or he could go to the dinning pavilion and get a very nice breakfast and ignore the questioning stares. As sad as it was the second option sounded like a much better choice to Percy, with a huff he trudged his way down the steps and as slowly as possible walked to the dinning pavilion. Which unfortunately didn't take long, as quietly as he could he grabbed a plate of waffles and a muffin. But by the time he walked over to the fire to scrape part of his meal into the flames people were starting to notice him. Once he sat down at the Poseidon table and started digging into his pancakes someone sat down next to him. He looked to his right and saw Frank, Percy almost chocked.

"Frank! What are you doing at camp half-blood?" Percy exclaimed. Frank chuckled nervously

"me and Hazel are just here visiting…. Percy is it true? Are you and Anna-" before frank could finish his sentence Percy slammed his fist on the table.

"Zang I haven't seen you in 6 months and the first thing you want me to talk about is her?"

"sorry…..i just…I should have known better…. But man if you want to get your mind off her you could spend the day with me and Hazel, just the three of us it'll be fun"

Percy smiled wistfully, but a frown appeared on his face and slowly shook his head.

"Wish I could man, but unfortunately I'm only here to talk to Chiron then over the next 24 hours I have to find a way to get back to London. I shouldn't even be here…."

"why not?"

"I'm sort of on a mission" Sheepishly Percy continued " I may have... um... skipped an important meeting, which will get me into a lot of trouble later"

"well I think i have a solution to your problem, I'll take you to London. If and only if you spend the day with your friends, we've missed you."

"and how do you plan on getting me to London?"

"Easy I'll just transform into a dragon or something and fly you there"

"um great plan but how are you going to fly all the way there without stopping"

Frank's face fell, and anxiously he glanced across the dining pavilion at Leo who was too preoccupied taking apart a toaster to notice that Percy was back. Percy on the other hand was looking at Frank, who he could tell really wanted him to stay for the day, how could he say no to that face.

"fine…. I'll stay but that means that you have to help me figure out how to get back to London."

Frank grinned, just as Hazel snuck up behind Percy and wrapped her arms around him squeezing the life out of him from behind. She sat on Percy's left and sniffed.

"I've missed you" with that she wrapped her arms around him again. Percy chuckled Hazel was like a sister to him, and always managed to make him feel better. She mumbled into his chest that Percy just barley heard. Just seven words that made his instantly good mode change to terrified in less than a second.

"You're going to hate me for this"

With that she pulled away from his chest stood up on her chair and said in a very loud voice

"PERSEUS JACKSON! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT EVEN A LETTER OR IRIS MESSAGE, I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU" She sat back down as Percy got mobbed in hugs and kisses from the Aphrodite cabin. She smiled and peeled her orange watching Percy struggle through the mob of people. She looked straight at him and gave him a bright smile and she saw him grin slightly and say

"when did you get this confident?"

This only made her blush and smile in response.

7

Five minutes later. When Chiron ordered everyone to go back to their tables did Percy sigh and mutter to Frank and Hazel.

"you guys know that you're not supposed to sit at the Poseidon table, it's against the rules"

"Well, Hazels your cousin and I'm a descendent or Poseidon so technically we are allowed to sit here"

Hazel smiled, as Piper was now making her way to Percy's table and sat down opposite of him. Percy sighed and pushed his plate away his appetite lost. He stared at the table in a depressed manner, his aviators still covering his eyes.

"Percy" Piper called her voice soft, but no response.

"Percy" she called with a little more force but before he could respond to her charm speak two more seats were filled up by Leo and Jason, Leo had brought over what used to be a toaster but was now being converted into a race car.

"Percy! My man, how've you been?" Percy looked up and smiled tiredly just to fist bump Jason.

"Great, my girlfriend cheated on me, my classmates think I'm working for Lord Voldemort and I think I'm failing potions" Percy sais sarcastically. In an instant all of his friends gave him weird looks, even Leo.

"Listen Percy I don't know who or what Voldewarts is but he sounds like a buzz kill, also don't sweat failing … some medieval subject chances are it's not exactly a need to know subject. I know your bummed about the whole Annabeth thing but I think I have something that will make it up to you" With that Leo pulled out a computer chip just a bit bigger than his thumb and placed it on the table.

"Chippy! Show me picture A46" with that the chip sprouted a holographic image of Tyson. "Don't worry" Leo chuckled at the groups shocked face. "it's not only pictures of Tyson…. There are pictures of all of us in it, just say the letter A and a random number from 1 to 200 and it will sprout out a picture. It's something that will remind you of home while you're on your quest"

"Leo I don't know what to say" Percy stated speechless. Leo just grinned and looked a bit like a maniac when he did.

"then don't say anything, just keep calm and look at holographic images to make you feel less homesick….. yeah that was a little long but it works."

Percy shook his head and grinned up at the sky; no matter how upset he was his friends always knew a way to cheer him up.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777

*Narrator*

"Happiness can be found in even the darkest of times,if one only remebers to turn on the light"

Maybe this was like Percy turning on a light, for the past few months he had been through tough times, he felt like he had been sitting in darkness for an eternity. But when he was surrounded by his friends he felt like he had suddenly flicked the light switch, and everything was brighter. It was like a man who only saw in black and white for his whole life but suddenly everything was in color, that was how Percy felt in this moment, he felt, happy. But if only he could freeze this moment and live in it forever. But every happy moment has to come to an end, and our young hero would be surrounded in darkness once more, and his light would be put out.


	8. Chapter 8

The moment of bliss soon ended once Annabeth pulled up a chair and sat down at the table. Everything instantly turned sour.  
"I'm not here to say I'm sorry for cheating on you Percy, I want to say I'm sorry to everyone here, Just a few months ago we were all friends… I guess I kind of messed that up because I made a stupid mistake. If I could go back in time I would stop it, I swear I would. Percy you don't know how sorry I am….."

No response

"Percy?" she tried weakly

No response

"Percy please just say something…. Anything…. I miss the sound of your voice, I miss your idiotic comments, I miss the way I fit perfectly into your arms, I miss the way you would constantly make sure I was safe, I miss the way we used to cuddle, I miss the way you smile at me, I miss the way your reckless personality constantly gets us in trouble, I miss the way your hair feels when I run my fingers through it, I miss everything about you Percy. But most of all.. I miss you. How can I get you to realize how sorry I am, is there any chance you can take me back and forgive me? Please" Her voice cracked as she spoke, desperation in each word.

No response

"Percy take off the goddamn glasses and look at me…" she was on the verge of tears. Percy's eyes were covered but they were watering behind the frames. Slowly he raised his hand up to his aviators and ever so slowly slid them off his face. His lips pressed in a tight line he stared right into Annabeth's eyes. Green eyes boring into her grey ones, he felt like everything faded away when he looked into those eyes. But instead of getting a warm feeling like he used to he shivered and felt cold, unsafe. He broke eye contact and everything faded back in, their friends around them staring at the pair cautiously. Percy closed his eyes and let out a breath. He could tell she really regretted what she did, and unless some divine force was making her do those things then he knew he could never taker her back.  
"yeah… I can forgive you. But…I don't think I can ever….. love you like I used too"

"can't you try?" Annabeth's eyes were fighting back tears at this point.

"I'm trying" His voice was heartbroken, he sounded like a small child might when it was desperate for a way out, broken inside. "I'm trying, to see you the way I saw you before, but I look at you… and now all I see is a stranger. I'm…. I'm sorry. I …. Um have to go…. I have an appointment…. Sorry Frank, I don't….. I don't think I'll be staying the day" With that Percy stood up, grabbed "Chippy" pushed his chair in and briskly walked away from the dining pavilion and past the big house. Forgetting that Chiron needed to talk to him he walked up the hill and up to Thalia's pine tree where a silhouette was leaning against the trunk.

It was a boy, around 14-15 he had olive skin and was wearing an oversized aviator's jacket with ripped jeans and a skull ring on his finger. A scabbard was at his side, holding his sword they seemed to have a short conversation because in less than a second the boy grabbed Percy's arm and they disappeared in the shadows.

7 7 7 7

What nobody heard was the sound of one heart breaking. The heart that had mindlessly hung on to the idea that she could get her one true love back, had finally broken inside and now it was time to find someone to repair her.

"you're going to do fine!" Nico protested pushing Percy towards the door. They were currently on Grimmauld place, in London and had followed all the instructions to get to the mysterious apartment building.

"Fine! Nico I'm like a day late what are they going to say when I show up! Dude these are wizards there is a great chance they'll incinerate me….."

"Oh man up, like the threat of being incinerated ever scared you before." With that Nico stepped forward and knocked promptly on the door, turned to Percy gave him a lazy smile and disappeared into the shadows just as Percy yelled.  
"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU DI ANGEL-". Percy stopped mid-sentence when the door creaked open. He stuck his head inside the door, but no one was there… strange. He stepped inside and closed the door, still no one was there. Percy fumbled through his pockets looking for the piece of paper that Dumbledore gave him. Yup this was 12 Grimmauld place, why wasn't anyone here. He got an eerie feeling walking down the hall; it sent shivers down his spine. His hand subconsciously drifted towards his pocket where he kept riptide. At the end of the hall was a wooden chest, as he got closer to it, it rattled violently. Like something inside was trying to get out.

Percy's head looked around the room making sure that no one was there. He brought Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it. The 3 foot long sword made of celestial bronze laminated the dark room with its soft glow. He gripped the leather hilt and slashed the lock on the chest, making the cover fly open. But what came out wasn't what he was expecting.

It was Rosy, rosy was the 7 year old camper that had recently been claimed as a daughter of Apollo. Percy had grown close to her after she had requested a sword lesson from him. She wasn't very good but if she kept practicing she would get as good as Annabeth.

" Percy is my favorite hero of all! He's better than Hercules and…. And Achilles… and… and the first Jason! … If anyone can save us he can! Percy will save us! I know it!"

The image of rosy changed and became Poseidon who gave him a wide smile.

"My favorite son! I know you'll make the right choice."

Then a horrible feeling settled over him, he felt like he was slowly suffocating. Words were swimming in his head, all quotes from his friends', family….. Even people he didn't know drowning him in expectations. Riptide fell from his hands and its tip grazed his thigh while falling to the ground. A sharp pain erupted and he could feel blood oozing from the new rip in his jeans. Percy didn't pay any attention to the pain though; it was secondary not as bad in comparison to what was going on around him.

He dropped to his knees when Annabeth appeared…..and she wasn't alone…. He felt like he couldn't get enough air, his whole body was trembling.

Percy didn't know what to do. His mind was screaming DO SOMETHING! But it was like his brain wasn't connected to any of the other functions of his body. He was paralyzed, until a new voice spoke in his head. It was the more rational side of his brain, explaining to him why he was seeing these things. Whatever was in that chest had to have been like Melinoe.

This realization made him regain control of parts of his body. His hand that had been gripping the carpet so tightly that marks were being made, slowly unclenched and crept towards riptide. He ignored the pain in his leg as he rose from kneeling position; slowly he stood up straight staring down at the monster. This wasn't real. It was just an illusion to represent his fear. It wasn't able to physically hurt him. Percy grinned.

"I got this"

With a wink at the monster he lunged forward and slashed downward with riptide disintegrating the monster, watching the last pieces of dust fall to the floor his chest rose, up and down, trying to regain his normal breathing pattern.

"I could really go for a burger right now" He muttered but he didn't expect anyone to reply. But an unfamiliar voice did.

"Molly….. can you make this kid a burger? We've got some talking to do"


	9. Chapter 9

Percy froze his eyes wide, he felt like a deer that had been caught in the headlights. He had a quick internal debate on whether to cap his sword or not. If he capped it, then it would be much easier to deny ever having a sword. But if he didn't cap it he would have to take a chance on the mist, to disguise it as a gun, baseball bat or extremely large stick. For most demigods the mist would usually be helpful and help them get out of bad situations, but apparently that did not apply to this demigod right here. It was like the gods were going out of their way to make everything harder for him.

He decided maybe it was best to cap the sword since the mist didn't seem to be on his side lately. He turned around to face the voice that had come from behind him, to see a duo.

The person standing closest to him was a middle aged man, with light brown hair, which had a few grey streaks. He was about 6 foot 2 inches just a few inches under Percy who reached 6feet 4inches. He had light green eyes, which went well what he was wearing, a tweed . The Aphrodite girls either would of demanded he change into something more stylish or get away from there line of sight. The man had the whole teacher vibe emitting from him, he definitely reminded Percy of Chiron.

The second person staring at him was a woman, she had bright red hair, cut short to frame her face, she was probably in her forties maybe older. She had light brown eyes and a very motherly look to her. She was wearing a pink house dress with an apron on top. She resembled some of the Weasley kids….. Maybe she was their mother.

"Who are you?"

The brown haired man inquired, he was looking at Percy curiously. It didn't feel right, the man's gaze made Percy's demigod senses start to tingle. The man didn't seem right, he didn't seem completely human. Immediately Percy gripped the Pen in his hand, he had to keep his guard up around these strangers.

"I'm…. Dumbledore sent me here. I was supposed to attend a meeting that took place yesterday…. Unfortunately I got a bit delayed."

"Are you Percy Jackson?"

Percy narrowed his eyes but nodded. The brown haired man continued speaking.

"Well Mr. Jackson I am Remus Lupin, and this is Molly 've been expecting you."

The man put his hand out to shake with Percy's, who eyed the hand warily before stepping forward to shake it himself.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go into the dining room, the others are just finishing up lunch but I'll whip up a quick burger for you. Remus can treat your leg, boy that is a nasty cut now isn't it! How do you like your burgers done?" The women named molly asked, she was looking at his leg warily, like a bird who had just found out one of her chicks had fallen out of the nest. Frankly Percy was taken aback by her kindness.

"Medium rare would be great thanks!"

She smiled but glanced once more at his leg frowning, but spun on her heel and walked through a door labeled dining room. Percy looked down at his leg and his eyes widened, it wasn't very deep but boy did it bleed a lot, the cut was along his mid-thigh and his jeans were dripping with blood.

"Fuck…. Um is there a bathroom around here I could use?" He asked Remus, who was studying him fascinated.

"Yeah sure I'll show you the way."

Remus opened the door that Molly had just walked through and motioned Percy to go through first. He took a step then cursed; a sharp pain erupted from his leg….. No wonder monsters didn't like Riptide, the sword hurt like Hades. He shook off the pain and walked as fast as he could through the door, limping. As soon as he entered the room, he muttered more curses to find 10 people staring at him horrified. He blushed and smiled sheepishly, as Remus took the lead and led him past the people eating lunch to a nearby bathroom.

"Thanks." Percy muttered before shutting the door, well things are going just perfect now weren't they. Notice the sarcasm, Percy stripped his jeans off and washed them in the sink cleaning out all the blood, before taking a damp cloth and washing his leg, he pressed the cool water against the cut, which immediately made the cells work faster to patch up the hole in his body, in seconds the cut has closed up and he was as good as new. He put his jeans back on and willed them to dry, washed the blood from his hands and splashed some water on his face, ruffled his hair in the mirror and popped out of the bathroom.

As soon as he returned to the dining room all 10 eyes were on him again and some eyes gasped as they found that the leg that was covered in blood a minute ago had disappeared, and all that was left was a rip in the boy's jeans. No cut, no scar no nothing.

Percy eased himself into an empty chair next to middle aged man with skin paler than Nico. Percy sighed softly before cracking his neck. He sat there quietly and tried to avoid all the eyes staring at him but soon it became inevitable.

"You know models get paid to be looked at…. Not saying I'm a model but if you all keep staring at me I might just become one to get some cash, in this terrible economy gods know it wouldn't be the worst job in the world" Percy stated simply.

He got a snort of laughter and a few amused glances in return; he looked down the table to see Fred and George grinning at him, which he returned with a grin of his own.

"Percy, I brought some gauze to wrap up your- What happened to your leg! It was oozing pus and blood only a minuet ago!" Remus stated staring at the boys leg in disbelief, before continuing.

"There isn't even a scar! Or any trace of blood! What did you do?"

Percy gulped nervously, his eyes darting from Remus's down to the floor, back to his leg and then to Remus's eyes again.

"um…. It's an…. An…. Old uh family secret"

"Blimey! Well what's the secret then!" Another voice inquired, it was a very familiar voice. Percy turned his head to look at the person that had spoken. His eyes widened, it was Ron, and sitting next to him was Harry and Hermione. Harry and Ron both looked at Percy, he could tell it was the "What did you do" look, in school when he got branded as the "rebel" teachers gave him that look all the time. Hermione just had her head tilted and was looking at him curiously. Like he was a puzzle she was trying to figure out….. In that moment Percy could of sworn she looked just like Annabeth. He inhaled sharply and licked his lips. Get her out of your mind, and answer Ron's question! C'mon everyone's staring at you!

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it" He chuckled nervously, the man next to him was staring at Percy intently.  
"What's that on your right arm?" the man asked.

"Sirius!"

"What it's a simple question! It's not like I'm asking a personal question"

Now everyone's eyes had turned to Percy's arm where they could see a tattoo. Percy chewed on his lip as he rotated his arm so It was no longer in anyone's view. He licked his lips, he really wasn't liking this place.

"It's nothing…."

"it looks like a tattoo to me!" a woman inquired from across the table, she may have been the strangest looking woman Percy ever saw and he met medusa. She wasn't ugly… just strange. She had bubble gum pink hair and dark twinkling eyes. Currently she had a pigs snout, Percy coughed and looked away not liking all the attention.

"Percy dear! Here's your burger." Molly announced coming into the room and placing the burger in front of him.

"Thanks Molly, for making me this awesome food." Percy replied smiling at her gratefully. She smiled back and ruffled his hair.

"such a sweet boy! Did you get your leg cleaned up?"

"yeah" he replied taking a large bite out of the burger. It was delicious, she was a very good cook.

"This is amazing, I haven't had food like this in a long time" He moaned into his burger and took another large bite. He got a lot of amused glances as he devoured the burger.

"Dear when was the last time you ate?"

"What time is it" Percy asked Finishing off the burger and smiling.

"about 12:30"

"then the last time I ate was….3 hours ago… maybe 4 hours. Thank you again Molly, um is there a sink where I could-"

"Oh don't worry about it! Ron's finished he can take your plate into the kitchen. Wont you Ron?" Ms. Weasley stated looking at her son.

There was a protest, but Molly silenced her son with a little glare. Ron huffed and took Percy's plate away to the kitchen.

"Molly, really It wouldn't of been any trouble..."

"nonsense, Ron needs to gain some more muscle, cleaning the dishes might help" She let out a little laugh before talking again.

"Percy dear, did you introduce yourself to this lot?" she asked, Percy shook his head and the corner of his mouth turned slightly upwards.

"um…. Hi…. I'm Percy... and I'm not quite sure who most of you are"

The lady with the pink hair smiled.

"I'm Tonks and I'm Metamorphmagus, which means I can change my appearance at will" To prove her point her pig snout morphed into a regular nose and her hair changed to a bright blue.

"love the blue" he complimented smiling at her warmly, she smiled a light blush spreading across her cheeks. Percy furrowed his eyebrows…. Why did girls keep blushing around him. A man coughed to gain Percy's attention.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, proud father of seven, four of which are here. But you already know Ginny, Ron, and the twins" Percy smiled and stuck out a hand which the man clasped. When Percy was done shaking the redheaded man's hand he looked the same as all the other Weasley's, red hair brown eyes about average height. After Arthur came the pale man that had been sitting next to him, the one who commented on his tattoo.

"Sirius Black" the man said eyeing him suspiciously, just like the way Harry had been. Sirius stuck out his hand but something in his eyes made Percy wary about shaking it. To be polite he did and just as he was about to pull away Sirius twisted Percy's arm to get a good look at the tattoo, Percy being the stronger out of the two stopped him and twisted his arm back giving the man in front of him a good squeeze, which must of hurt the man's hand, but Percy stopped before too much damage was done.

The man could of easily been a son of hades. He had black shaggy hair, and light skin. The only difference between him and sons of hades were his eyes. Sirius's eyes were light grey, they had a twinkle in them but at the moment staring at Percy they were cold and calculating. Sirius was a good few inches shorter than him so it was easy to tower over and give him his famous wolf stare.

"Percy Jackson" Percy broke the exchange between himself and Sirius when he heard his name being called. At the end of the table was a man with long shaggy blonde hair, which was tinted with grey. He had light blue eyes… well eye. The strangest part about the man was his glass eye….. Or was it the peg leg. The man had scars all over his face, and had a large chunk out of his nose. Percy clenched his jaw and made his way over to the man, slowly. He felt as if the glass eye could read his thoughts and was able to take his most intimate secrets out of his brain just by staring at him long enough.

"Alastor Moody I'm an auror for the ministry of magic"

Percy furrowed his eye brows for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the past hour. He didn't know what the heck an auror was nor did he know what the ministry of magic was.

"Now that were done with that, what are you doing here Percy?" Sirius asked, a bit rudely too. Percy shot a look at him.

"Erm well Dumbledore sent me here to join some group? I was supposed to be at the meeting yesterday…." Percy blushed and smiled sheepishly "but I ah… got a little preoccupied"

"Wait what!" all of the younger ones at the table exclaimed there was a chorus of

"Why does he get to join and we don't!"

"he's barley older than us"

"this is an outrage"

"SILENCE" was yelled followed by a large banging of a wooden stick on the ground. Alastor Moody stared down all of the young adults till they were quiet.

"There is obviously a reason why Albus wanted Percy here to join the Order of the Pheonix, just because he is close to your age doesn't mean this boy isn't inexperienced. Isn't that right boy"

Percy locked eyes with Moody… he couldn't know… could he?

"Well then Percy why don't you explain to us why Albus wanted you in the Order of the Phoenix!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. Everyone looked at him expectantly. Percy just licked his lips and stared at the table.

"Apparently i'm a good ally to have…and Dumbledore knows that. I'm not just some random student he picked from Hogwarts to be in the order of the Pheonix, I'm not like you. I'm a different type of wizard, I came to Hogwarts and here for a reason"

Percy looked at Harry and pointed his finger at him.

"And it involves him"

This story will be continued on Wattpad. The link is down below but if you search up the name of my other account which is Percyisawesome you should find stand tall. Its just really annoying using this website for my story. I know #laziestpersonever

9969951-stand-tall-percy-jackson-and-harry-potter# .UhTsHpI3uSo


End file.
